1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,730 discloses a joint connector for collectively connecting wires to a body of a vehicle. The joint connector has a plurality of male terminals to be connected to female terminals at ends of the wires. A coupling connects the male terminals to each other. A housing accommodates the male terminals and the coupling, and a busbar extends from the coupling toward the body of the vehicle. The busbar has a mounting hole through which a bolt is to be inserted, and a rotation preventing portion is provided on a peripheral edge of the mounting hole in the busbar to prevent rotation when the bolt is tightened. The rotation preventing portion is formed by bending a metal plate into an L shape and extends down from the peripheral part of the busbar and then bent at a right angle to laterally extend.
Ribs are formed on the above busbar from the coupling to the peripheral part of the mounting hole to enhance the strength of the busbar. However, no rib is formed on the rotation preventing portion. Thus, the rotation preventing portion may undergo deformation if a strong force is applied.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enhance the strength of a rotation preventing portion.